I'm Still Breathing
by MissLilly235045
Summary: What if Joy came back to the house, but another new person came? What if Patricia, Nina and Joy are forgotten? What if Nina is pregnant, and Patricia and Joy help? Who finds Nina when she gives birth? Will Fabian find out? Rated T for Teen Pregnancy, R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Joy came back to the house, but another new person came? What if Patricia, Nina and Joy are forgotten? What if Nina is pregnant, and her and Joy are stalked? What if one of them is taken? Will the others notice before it's too late... R & R, Rated M for Adult themes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.**

**A/N:/ Hey, I know I should be working on Alone and the others, but I just thought of this the other day.**

Chapter 1: Proluge

XxPatricia's POV xX

It all started when a new girl Kayla came to the house. School had re-started, and me, Joy and Nina had been roomed into the attic. Amber and Mara had become friends in the holidays and had to room with the new girl, so Mara could show here around. My old room had been converted into a small second common room. Nina had to stay in England because her Gran had ded after prom, then, one day she rung me up and asked for my help. Me and Joy suprisingly came to help her, and we stuck with her. Nina says she can't face the others, she doesn't want them judging her. Ya see, Nina is pregnant, and says she doesn't want to be a killer, that she has to face the concequences. Me and Joy have helped her throough it, and only Trudy and the teachers know. She worked extra hard to still be the same old Nina, but the others, except me, Joy and Amber (Amber is on a special design course,) have forgotten her. She and Fabian satyed friends, after the night after prom. Yes, Fabian is Nina's baby's father, but they were both drunk. Mind you, we were all drunk. Anyway, Trudy let us put a cot in our room so Nina wouldn't have to leave school, and she's been so supportive of Nina, she helps us if we need anything. I've moved in woth Nina, in her flat, so she won't have to be alone, (Her parent's and Gran left her alot of money, and I have a job.) We were all getting along with our lives until _he _came back...

**So what do you think? Also, Victor has left. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2: Monday

Xx Nina's POV xX

Urgh. It's Monday. I hate Mondays. But, if I don't get Patricia up, no-one will. I went over to Patricia's bed and wacked her with a pillow.

"If you weren't bloody pregnant I would kill you right now." She grumbled. I smiled sweetly at her as Joy laughed. We all went to a corner of the room were we set up our bed and stuff, and pulled the screens across. We got changed and I went over to the large body legnth mirror.

xX No-Body's POV Xx

Nina pulled at the bit of shirt over her stomach. She sighed. Joy came over to her and hugged her from behind. Nina smiled at her through the mirror and leaned her head against Joy's. Patricia came up to them and held Nina's hand. Nina smiled at Patricia and thanked them. They let go of each other and walked downstairs to breakfast. As soon as Nina saw the food, she wolfed it down. Patricia laughed and sat down next to her. The others didn't notice the 3 girls walk in, so Patricia decided that it was safe to ask Nina.

"Are you gunna tell Amber?" She asked her as Joy sat down opposite them. Nina sighed.

"Yeah, I'm gunna ring her tonight." Nina said uncertainly.

"Ok. If you need help, we'll be with you." Joy said. Nina smiled at them and finished her breakfast. She walked with them tgo the front door when everyone else left for class.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you?" Patricia asked her. Nina smiled at them.

"Trudy is coming with me, so don't worry." She said, shooing them out. They waved her goodbye and Nina smiled at them. She went into the kitchen to help Trudy clean up. After they cleaned up, they went to the doctors. In the doctors, they checked the baby, and Nina found out the gender. She was thrilled, she was having a baby boy! She practically bounced into Anubis when they got back. Trudy hugged her and went into the kitchen. Nina skipped into the common room where the others were sitting, doing their own thing. She whispered into Joy's ear, and they started hugging each other, squealing and jumping. Patricia looked at them amused, and Nina whispered something into her ear. She started smiling and hugged Nina. They all walked into the dining room and sat at the table. They all started talking in hushed tones when someone knocked at the front door. The person who was on the other side of the door was...

**Reviews? They are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys. I realised the reason I wasn't getting any reviews. It was because I rated it M. Well, I've changed it to T. BTW, I'm gunna call Nina, Amber, Patricia and Joy 'the attic girls' when i'm talking about all of them. I'm getting sick of tpying all their names. Anyway, on with the story...**

Chapter 3

_Outside was _Amber!

"NINA!" She squealed. Patricia and Joy smirked as the others looked up in suprise. Amber went up to Nina and hugged her tight. Nina whispered somethign in Nina's ear and Amber looked at her, shocked. Amber greeted the others and asked Trudy if she could room in the attic. They then went upstairs to unpack. While unpacking Amber's stuff in the last available corner, Amber turned to Nina. "How far along are you?" Amber asked.

"6 months." Nina said quietly. Amber squealed.

"What you having? Boy or Girl?" Ambber asked. Joy and Patricia looked highly amused. Nina smiled.

"A baby boy." She grinned. Amber hugged her. They finished and Amebr, Joy and Nina went downstairs. Patricia told them she'd be down in a minute. She walked over to the secret passage and opened it. She looked inside where there was 3 boxes. She picked up the one with 'Trixie' on it. She opened it and took out a pale blue little teddy that was next to a pale purple one. She put the box back inbetween the 2 boxes that had 'Neens' and 'JJ' on them. She went downstairs to where the other girls (except Kayla and Mara) where, in the kitchen sitting on top of the counters talking to Trudy. I went up to Nina and gave her the little blue teddy.

"Awww," She cooed and jumped off the counter to hug Patricia. " Thanks Patricia. Say thank you to auntie Patricia." She said down to her stomach. She gasped, then grabbed Patricia's hand on her stomach. The baby had just kicked! Nina and Patricia broke into massive grins. She told the others to feel the baby kicking. By the end of it, they were all smiling, tears in their eyes. Then, the timer on the counter dinged, so they went into the dining room. After a very long, detailed speech of Amber's studies, they all went off to do their own thing. Nina and Joy went upstairs while Patricia and Amber went into the study/2nd common room to go on their laptops. When Nina got upstairs, she hugged Joy and collapsed onto her bed. Joy smiled at her, and took Nina's houseshoes off, pulled the cover over her, and said goodnight to her. Nina sleepily said goodnight to her aswell.

Xx 2 months later. xX

No-one had forgotton Amber, but Amber still hanged around with the attic girls. Nina was showing a tiny bit, but it was barely noticeable, as she wore long, baggy shirts/t-shirts/tops/dresses. They still went to school, and Nina tried to stay extra healthy. Amber and Joy were currently standing outside Mara and Kayla's room, whisper-arguing.

"You know she hates her!" Joy said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem very nice if we invite only Mara!" Amber protested. Joy sighed.

"She doesn't have to know." Joy bargained. Amber sighed, knowing there was no point of arguing anymore.

"Okay." She said, taking an deep breath and knocking on the door.

Xx Kayla's POV xX

I was standing in Fabes' room, dissapointed at his shocked face. He started stuttering.

"I-I-I don't know what t-to say. Umm, I still have f-feelings for N-Nina." He spluttered. I sighed, I just told him I love him and he rejects me, saying he loves the girl who he used to be friends with! Urghh, this boy is too complicated.

"_Fabes._" I groaned. " You have been ignoring Nina for the past 7 months!" I sighed. He frowned.

"I didn't mean too, I just need to get over her." I looked at him, disbelievingly.

"Call me when you get over her." I said, walking out.

xX Patricia's POV Xx

"Neens, call me back when you get this. I'm getting worried." I said into the phone, and hung up. I turned to Amber and Joy.

"Still no sign?" Joy asked. I shook my head, biting my lip. Amber looked extremely worried and Joy frowned sadly.

"She'll call soon." Amber said, reasuring herself more than us.

Xx Mick's POV xX

I was out for my daily lunch jog when I heard someone scream from inside the forest. I walked into the clearing to see...

**Reviews? Anyone? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. I've put a poll up on my profile Nina's baby's name. It's definately gunna be a boy.**

Chapter 4

_I walked into the clearing to see_ Nina! She was doubled over, like she was punched on the gut. I rushed forward to help her. She sighed in relief when she saw me.

"Mick, call an ambulance." She said in breaths. She gasped in pain. I got my phone out and then think,

"What do I say?"

"Say I need an ambulance because I'm in labour." She said. I nearly fainted.

xX No-One's Pov Xx

"You're what?" Mick said, shocked. Then, he snapped out of it when Nina screamed in pain. He called an ambulance and Nina explained to him while they waited. Finally, the ambulance came. Nina sighed in relief. They got her into the ambulance and Nina asked Mick not to leave her on her own. He went with her, and called Patricia.

xX A Few Hours Later Xx

"Nina!" Amber said, rushing into the hospital room.

"Amber!" Nina shouted, panting. She grabbed Amber's hand, and Amber supported Nina through it all.

"Nina, you need to give one last push." The nurse said,

"I can't push any more." Nina said. Amber sighed.

"Nina, you are Nina Martin, and you are one of the strongest people I know. You aren't going to give up now. C'mon, we can do this together." Amber said. Nina nodded, and after giving another push, she finally gave birth to a baby boy. Her and Amber were crying tears of joy. The others came into the hospital, all except Kayla. Patricia, Joy, Fabian, Amber and Trudy gave Nina hugs. Trudy was the first one to speak.

"Oh, dearie, we're so proud of you. What are you going to name him?"

**Reviews? Please vote on the poll, aswell...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, I was gunna a few nights ago, but I went to the fair. It was AWESOME! Anyway, on with the story. Sorry it's not very long...**

Chapter 5

"James Daniel Martin." Nina said, cuddling James. The other women/girls in the room smiled and Jerome, Alfie, Mick and Mara went outside after congradulating Nina, to get some things to eat. Amber, Trudy and Joy went to get Nina some stuff, and Patricia went to sit outside. Fabian was the only one left in the room.

"You look exhasted," Fabian said, trying to break the arkward silence. Nina smiled. "He's gunna be a heartbreaker." He said, looking at James.

"Hopefully not too many." Nina said, as Fabian laughed. Then he turned serious.

"Will you be my girlfriend Nina?" He said, "I was gunna ask you after prom, but you said it was better to be friends. I'm sorry I ignored you, I was trying to get over you, but I can't. I love you Neens."

"Yes, yes, absoutely yes. I will be your girlfriend." She giggled. "Fabian-"

Nina, who's the father?" He asked her nervously. Nina sighed.

"You." She barely whispered. Fabian, however, heard.

"I promise I'll be there for the both of you, I promise." He said, as Nina smiled.

"I know, I know." She said, and he leaned in. He hesitated, then kissed her on the lips. After a few minutes, they heard clapping in the doorway. They pulled away, to see the other residents of Anubis House, except Kayla, clapping and wooping in the doorway. They both grinned, and everyone crowded around Nina's hospital bed. Amber asked one of the nurses to take a picture, and everyone was grinning. Alfie, Jerome and Mick brought some more chairs into the room, amd gave everyone some food, giving Nina a lot though. When visiting hours were over, everyone hugged Nina. They all went home, except Fabian.

"G'night Neens." Fabian said while she was putting James in his cot.

"GoodNight Fabes." She said, kissing his cheek. She went to her bed, while he went to the recliner/armchair. They went to sleep, as happy as can be.

xX The Next Morning Xx

Nina woke up to see her gorgeous boyfriend and her beautiful son cuddling on the armchair. She laughed and went over to them, pulling James out of a sleeping Fabian. Or so she thought, until two arms pulled her onto him. They smiled at each other, loving the happy moment. _Our own little family. _Nina thought, as she the others from Anubis House came into the room.

**I changed the end, because I've decided to finish some of my stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To all my dear readers and reviewers,**

**I have changed the end to the last chapter, because I have decided to finish it. Don't worry, if I decide to do a sequel, I will announce it on either this story, or one of my other stories.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, as I take them into consideration. I hope you liked this story,**

_**MissLilly, x**_


End file.
